Charmed Heroines
by atlan2007
Summary: The Halliwells come to the aid of a woman from Sunnydale and try to help find her missing friends. Along with Cole and Leo they infiltrate a costume party to find them. Will it be a costume party of DOOM? BTVS xover Out of order with my previous stories.
1. Chapter 1

Charmed Heroines (BTVS crossover) 9th chronologically of my stories.

Disclaimer: all familiar characters are property of either the WB or their

respective owners. I am making no profit from this story.

Part 1: descended towards her skull!

Within the demonic Brotherhood's San Francisco HQ a brutal beat down has just been administered! The (human looking)demon moans in pain as a small blonde grinds the heel of her boot into his sternum and demands, "For the last time, where are they?!"

The demon not yet cowed at being beaten by the woman smirks and says, "Close to those two witches are you? GURK!!"

Slapping his face she angrily demands, "What have you done with them!" So intent on interrogating her captive she doesn't notice another demon shimmer in behind her and blast her in the back! "AAAAAAArgh!!" She screams and

collapses as the energy ball hits her from behind!

Examining her the new demon realizes, "She's alive! Hmm we do owe the alchemist a favor, heh!"

Shortly thereafter she awakes into nightmare! Weak and in pain she discovers that she is heavily restrained! Handcuffs hold her wrists, elbows and ankles. Leather straps secure her to a cold surgical table at the ankles, shins, knees, thighs, waist, stomach, shoulders, neck and even her forehead! "Mmmph!" She weakly whimpers but the drugged sponge in her mouth and five wrappings of duct tape around her mouth keep her quiet. As she starts to worry she notices, 'All

sorts of sharp pointy things around here! What are they going to do to me!'

She soon finds out! The demons lean over her and her former victim gloats, "We owe the Alchemist a favor or two! One thing he would like is some shall we say tissue from your kind!"

"MMMMMPH!!" 'Tissue! What kind of tissue? The worried woman wonders and finds out!

"A little gray matter or sample of your brain!" As her eyes widen over her gag he continues and points to one of the instruments saying, "That blondie is a hollow drill. No real point on it but once it has a minute to build up speed it can grind through bone without too much trouble!" Tapping forehead right below the strap he says, "It will take another minute or so to take the sample. Horrible way to die isn't it? We could have done this while you were out, but I owe you for that beating! Die in agony mortal!" With that the drill was activated, it rapidly gained speed and descended towards her skull!

part 2:"How about..."

Desperately she struggled against her bonds! The leather straps creaked a bit but held her securely down! Her head swimming from the exertion she heard her one of her tormentors say, "Forget it! That sponge is dosed with a strong muscle relaxer! You are going nowhere!"

Cringing back from the approaching drill(or trying to anyway!) she thought, 'Arms trapped and chained behind my back, so weak, after all I have been through, it can't end like this!' "MMMMMMMMMMPH!!" She screamed through her gag in a last desperate cry for salvation!

"Forget it blondie," One of the demons said, "who do you think is going to save you?" KABLOOOOM!! The door to the room explodes and 3 familiar women rush in and stepping forward Piper says, "How about the Charmed Ones Brimstone Breath?"

Part 3:"My name is..."

BOOM! BOOM! The Brotherhood demons were exploded by Piper's power! She smirked and blew imaginary smoke off of her fingers, just as additional demons shimmered in! A flaming ball of death just missed Piper due to Phoebe shoving her out of

the way! As the Charmed ones battled the demonic reinforcements the bound and gagged blonde on the table watched the drill close to within inches of her pretty little head! "MMMMMPH!!" She screamed and thought 'Help me!! I don't need a lobotomy!!'

As the battle rages no one notices the security cameras much less the device transmitting the action to an unknown location! Elsewhere(at the aforementioned unknown location) a tall dark and sinister figure watches and petting one of the prisoners kneeling beside him says, "The Brotherhood never even suspected that when I hired them to obtain you two witchy coeds that I might tap their security network as well!" The redheaded little witch cringed from his touch but could do little else. She and the other witch were both bound at the wrists, elbows, above and below their knees and at their ankles. More ropes secured their arms to their bodies above and below their breasts. Like their friend on screen they were both gagged with sponges held in by multiple wrapping of duct tape around their heads. They also had glowing collars around their necks draining their magic to the service of their captor! The redhead tried to dry her tears of despair and watching the screen thought, 'Save her! If she dies no one will be coming to rescue us!'

The blonde's world was only her and the drill now. It got closer and closer and ... was hurled away! Victorious the Charmed Ones moved to the table when Prue noticed the camera. "Piper, Phoebe find the security center for this place and destroy those tapes!" After blowing up the room's camera the two complied.

Prue began freeing the blonde captive and eventually got her heavy gag off. Gasping for breath the blonde pulled herself together and said, "I need your help to find my friends! My name is Buffy, Buffy Summers!"

Part 4:"Just a little mistake!"

Having seen Buffy rescued Willow and Tara both hysterically giggled in relief. Their captor walked in front of them and with an evil smirk said, "You two seem a lot happier now! Enjoying the ropes and the fantasy slave girl costumes?"

Looking down at the very short low cut white tunics and strap on high heeled sandals they had been dressed in the two prisoners responded, "MMMMMPH!!" and shook their head vigorously no!

"That's all right," their captor said and continued, "I'm enjoying them quite a bit! And I suppose you two think that Buffy will find and save you now?" Willow and Tara both nod happily. "Stupid little witches, I expected the Charmed Ones to becone involved! I planned on it!" Willow and Tara look at each other worriedly as their captor laughs!

At Halliwell Manor Buffy sums up her tale, "So I tracked my kidnapped friends to this Brotherhood and you know the rest."

After some questioning of Buffy, Prue says, "Your friends are different than most witches in that they didn't start with any inherent powers. That means scrying may not work!"

Piper chimed in,"But I know someone who may be able to help! Leo!" Leo orbs in and Buffy leaps to the attack but is frozen in mid air!

Sometime later "So don't ever try that again!" Piper concluded to a Buffy frozen from the neck down!

Buffy said "OK fine! Just a little mistake! Could you unfreeze the rest of me now?" Piper unfreezes her and a few minutes later Leo returns.

Leo gives his report, "Couldn't find them or anything really. Something is blocking detection abilities and spells in and around San Francisco!"

Buffy angrily says "What good are you anyway?"

As Piper raises an eyebrow and prepares to retaliate, Leo interjects, "But I have figured out the general area the blockage is coming from." Piper smirks at Buffy and they go to consult a map.

Later in a very wealthy area just outside the city Prue says, "So it has to be one of these four estates lets check them out!"

An hour later the Halliwells and Buffy exchange reports, Prue, "Mine was a dot com millionaire and he showed me the whole estate. Wanted me to stay overnight too!"

As the others snicker Piper contributes, "Leo and I found a little old lady whose husband left her a fortune, no luck there!"

Buffy says, "Mine was just a drug dealer." As the other stare at her she smiles and concludes, "So I had to KO them all and search the estate! That's why I was late!"

Phoebe says, "I couldn't get into the estate but we can tonight. The owner is a big comic book fan and is holding a costume party tonight. The guard told me I and any friends could probably get in with good costumes. The owner especially likes authentic super heroine costumes!"

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Prue said, and Buffy agreed, "Under other circumstances it might even be fun!"

Piper folding her arms and scowling said, "You aren't going to get me into any skimpy super heroine costume!!"

Back at the estate the guard reports, "I told the witch just what you said boss and slipped her the card." The man(?) smirked and as his captives whimpered said, "Excellent, just as I anticipated!"


	2. Chapter 2

Part 5:"Ah nuts!"

At Halliwell Manor Prue puts down the yellow pages and concludes, "It looks like we are not going to be able to get good costumes in time!"

Phoebe suddenly remembers the card she got at the estate and says, "What about this?" The card reads LAR's Costumes, Authentic Horror, Comic book and other costumes.

"Great!" Buffy interjects "Let's go!"

Piper waves her hands and says, "Wait a minute!This could be a trap!"

"Don't be silly Piper! They were after Buffy and her friends. They won't be expecting us!" Prue said confidently. Phoebe and Buffy agreed outvoting Piper whose only support was Leo.

But Piper wasn't finished, "They may still be expecting Buffy and she does stand out in a crowd!"

Shortly thereafter Phoebe finishes with Buffy and brings her back from the kitchen. "See" pointing at Buffy's now black hair, "the bad guys are looking for a blonde."

And Buffy adds "Can we go now?" Piper rolls her eyes but is dragged along. So is Cole who meets the sisters, Buffy and Leo as they leave.

At the costume shop they were helped by the owner Mr Lar himself, who informed them that only a few superheroine costumes were left. Prue quickly snapped up the Wonder Woman costume and Phoebe took the Supergirl one.

In a whisper she said, "Hey I am the one who can levitate!" Buffy was helped by Mr Lar to choose a costume of a little known heroine named Zatanna. This costume(which looked really authentic thanks to the black dye job on Buffy's hair) consisted of a white top and black bottom tights set, a blue coat with the back split into tails, a top hat, fishnet stockings and black high heeled pumps.

Having procrastinated Piper seemed stuck with an extremely scanty Vampirella outfit that needed superglue to keep on. Her reaction, "EEK!! Not on your life! Find something else!" While her sisters and Buffy laughed and Piper started to hyperventilate Mr Lar looked for another costume. Leo managed to calm her by the time Lar returned.

"It's more of a TV heroine costume from the old Isis TV show.." Lar began but seeing it actually covered her,

Piper interjected, "I'll take it!"

The Isis costume consisted of an egyptian style tiara and necklace, a short white dress with a brown belt and pleated skirt and brown high heeled boots coming up halfway to her knees. Leo whistled as she displayed it and smiling Piper said, "Glad you like it because you and Cole are getting costumes too!"

Leo and Cole look at each other and back at the four women staring at them and go "Ah nuts!"

Part 6:"Divide and conquer!"

That night arriving at the party, Leo and Cole were reluctant to go in. As Phoebe dragged him along "Cole objected, "Phoebe I feel ridiculous! Me in a Captain Marvel costume?! This isn't right!" Said costume consisted of a red aviator style jacket and pants, yellow boots and wristbands, a white cape with decorative trim and of course the famed Shazam lightning bolt on his chest.

Phoebe smirked and replied, "Think good! It's funny for you to dressed as a true blue 100 good hero isn't it?" Cole tongue tied makes strangling noises.

Piper laughs and interjects, "Hey Leo dressed as one of those kind too! And we are all costumed heroines!"

Waving her hand Prue interrupts, "No not costumed heroines, Charmed heroines!" Piper rolls her eyes at this and Phoebe and Buffy groan

!

Regaining his voice Cole gestures at Leo in a Captain America costume and says, "At least he has a mask!"

"And glad of it too!" Leo mumbles.

Piper says, "What did you say?"

Not being stupid Leo replies, "It will be sad if we don't find those two!"

Inside the estate security cameras spot the Halliwell party and the command is given, "As planned divide and conquer!"

As the group entered the house they felt a slight chill and Piper nervously whispered, "It's a trap!"

"Don't be ridiculous Piper!" Prue admonished her, but

Piper objected, "That chill!"

Buffy snickered at her and said, "Duh! Air conditioning!"

Piper was ready to argue further but one of the the greeters came up to them and passed the ladies through. He explained "Ladies with good costumes are always welcome, but before I let you two gentlemen in I have to make sure that you don't have the same costumes as anyone else."

Piper and Phoebe were about to argue but Buffy was already going into the mansion and Prue took off after her! Grumbling they hurried after them.A few minutes later Cole and Leo were passed through and began looking for the rest of the group.

"Excellent!" The man(?) said as he petted a whimpering Tara, "Let the headstrong Slayer and head witch find their way towards us! Capture them and the other witches separately! Oh keep the men confused until my minions are ready to kill them! I think it will soon be time for the Slayer and witches to learn the secret of those costumes!!" With that he cackles maniacally while the bound and gagged Willow and Tara kneel and whimper!

Questions to be answered:

Will the Buffy and the Charmed Ones be captured?

Will Cole and Leo be killed?

Just what is the secret of the costumes?

Just who is this man(?) anyway? Have we seen him before?

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to Lunara Dragon for the review.

Part 7:"Perfectly safe rightttt!"

Beneath her tough broad act Buffy was frantic with worry. 'Willow and Tara have been missing for days! What they must be enduring! Gotta find them now!' She thought as she shoved her way through the partygoers! Prue followed but lacking Buffy's superhuman strength fell further and further behind!

'Slow down!' Prue thought and then saw Buffy shove several people aside and run through a doorway! Prue hurried after her as Piper and Phoebe tried to catch Prue.

Buffy had seen a real vampire and given chase! A couple of other vamps tried to ambush her from connecting hallways, but all the Halliwells found of them was dust!

Buffy caught up to the vampire as he tried to close the doors of a normally hidden elevator. Buffy was just getting his dust off of her hands as Prue arrived.

As Piper and Phoebe rushed in they heard Buffy say, "So we just go down this demon elevator and"

Piper screamed "EEK!! No more demon elevators!!" Once again the others argued against her but Piper had had enough! Waving her finger she said, "This is an obvious trap! We will find some stairs instead. I will blow that deathtrap up before I let my sisters get on another Hellevator!"

Phoebe was shocked by Piper's ultimatum and even Prue seemed stunned but Buffy was adamant! "It's perfectly safe!" As she stamped her foot a trapdoor opened and "AAAAAAAH!!" Buffy fell screaming into the darkness!

Piper folded her arms and stared at Prue and Phoebe as she said, "Perfectly safe righttttt!"

Part 8:"Thanks for..."

"AAAAH!!" Clipping her head on the edge of the trapdoor Buffy fell head over heels down the dark shaft. She shook off the blow and tried to stabilize her fall, WHAM!! Too late! Buffy slammed into hard concrete after a 100' fall! As her consciousness faded someone approached and knelt beside her!

Back in the mansion above the Halliwells searched for another way down. While doing so Phoebe got a premonition. Coming out of it she saw her sisters looking at her and said "follow me!"

Finally let into the party Cole and Leo began to search for the witches and Slayer. They noticed that quite a few of the partygoers were dressed as comic book vampires of some sort. Cole said "You know Phoebe and I were just cuddling in front of the TV once and the Spider-Man cartoon came on. A vampire on there looked just like those 6 guys over there!"

Leo rubbed his chin and pointed out, "Also those 5 guys are wearing cowled and winged purplish costume with swastikas! Looks like Nazi vampires to me. Coincidence?" The two men warily eyed the comic book vampires and continued on. The vampire costumed men slowly began to follow them.

Buffy started coming around as she felt her arms jerked behind her and tightly bound! As her senses returned she found her movements very restricted. Her wrists, elbows and forearms were all tied, with ropes above and below her breasts and around her waist pinning her arms to her body! Her legs were tied above and below her knees and at her ankles. A red bandanna with a knot in the middle had been placed in her mouth and then tied at the back of her neck. Additionally multiple strips of duct tape made sure her gag would stay in. As one of her captors picked Buffy up and carried her over one shoulder she thought, 'I know I have a smart mouth but isn't this gag a little much? It's not like I am a spell casting witch and must be gagged at all times! Oh well! These ropes would hold any normal woman but I can break free. I'll just let them take me to Willow and Tara and then bust loose! These morons must not know that they need chains and drugs to hold me!' Buffy shook off her aches and pains and her eyes smiled as she neared her friends.

Phoebe's premonition led the Charmed ones to a secret door which revealed a long winding staircase. It went down further than they could see. This was due to the only light coming from torches 10' apart. As they headed down the stairs Prue said, "Somehow I think this underground complex wasn't built by mortals." As they started down the door closed and caught the edge of Phoebe's Supergirl cape. Rip! Getting it loose cost her a corner of it. Grumbling and nervous the Halliwells descended the stairs.

Buffy was put on her knees in front of a man(?) who sat on a type of throne with the bound and gagged Willow and Tara kneeling in despair on either side of him. Buffy was relieved and thought, 'They are still in one piece! Now to break free and kick demon butt!' Buffy strained with all her might and "MMMMMPH!!" screamed through the gag as she discovered, 'I can't break these ropes! It's like I have lost all of my strength!!'

Her captor smiled and said, "Thanks for leading the Charmed Ones here as I knew you would! Like you they will learn the secret of the costumes!"

Next time: The secret of the costumes and the villian's identity finally revealed!(honest!)


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to Lunara Dragon for the review and hope you enjoy this part cliffhanger and all!

Part 9:"Was that heat vision?"

The villain spoke, "I am Fortunato the fiction demon." Noticing Buffy's blank look over her gag he continued, "I formerly specialized in sending witches into works of fiction where they would be killed. It always worked until I met the thrice damned, accursed Charmed Ones!(see P3's Printed Perils for more details) Since then they have been very careful not to get trapped in anymore books. So I needed to augment my powers and implement a new plan of attack!

" "Mmmph!" Tara whimpered as the demon pulled her hair back and showed Buffy the glowing collar on her neck.

"These collars drain your little friends powers and feed my own. This allowed me to cast a spell which you felt as a chill when you entered the mansion above." Buffy's eyes widen and she realizes, 'Nuts! Piper was right! But what has he done to me?' The answer was quick in coming, "That spell caused those with magical powers to take on some characteristics of their costumed persona. The first thing affected is the characters weaknesses. Your character Zatanna must be able to speak to use her powers and now so must you!" Buffy grew pale at this and Willow and Tara cried and whimpered in despair!

"All I can tell is that the sisters are around here somewhere." Leo told Cole and continued, "It seems my sensing abilities are being blocked more and more."

Cole grimaced and said "Let's keep looking and watching those vampire costumed guys that seem to be sticking around!"

Halfway down the stairs the Halliwells were attacked! A wave of vampires dropped from the ceiling and quickly regretted it! Prue and Piper's powers were devastating them when suddenly heat beams came from Phoebe's eyes and incinerated a pair of vampires! "WOW!" Phoebe exclaimed, "Was that heat vision?" As Prue and Piper's jaws dropped in shock Phoebe staggered a bit from the drain of the power and a demon shimmered in and grabbed her from behind!

"Bind wrists!" He said and a rope wrapped itself around Phoebe's wrists and tied them behind her back! A surviving vampire tackled Piper just then preventing her from freezing the demon who shimmered away with Phoebe!

Arriving in front of Fortunato Phoebe tried her heat vision on him, but it didn't work! She tried to use some martial kicks but couldn't remember how! Confused Phoebe said, "Huh? What have you done to me?"

Smirking Fortunato said "Supergirl is powerless against magic like that rope of entanglement and now so are you!"

Part 10:'this is too funny!'

As Fortunato's minions continued to bind her Phoebe questioned him, "I don't understand your spell makes the costumes do what to us?"

Smirking the demon gladly explained his apparent triumph, "With my powers augmented by my other captives I cast a special spell of similarity. First you gain the weaknesses of the costumed persona, then your powers begin to convert to the persona's at the same level of power you now possess."

Wincing as one minion bound her elbows together and two others applied ropes above and below her knees and at her ankles Phoebe thought, 'Better find out all I can while I can still talk!' and so she said, "So that is why I was weakened by using the heat vision? Because my precognition is much less powerful?"

Fortunato clapped and said, "Exactly! You aren't as stupid as everyone says!"

"What!" Phoebe begins and then as ropes are being secured above and below her breasts she thinks, 'I'll get him for that

later, I hope! Once they finish with these ropes I won't be able to move my arms at all! I need to keep him talking as long as possible, Prue and Piper could use the distraction.' And she asked "What happens after the power conversion thingee?"

Rubbing his chin the demon said, "I never really considered that. I guess if the costumed persona had no weaknesses they would convert their powers faster and then act more and more like their persona. Perhaps even think that they were them!" Phoebe started to giggle at this and annoyed Fortunato ordered her gagged! As her mouth was filled with a sponge and duct tape applied, Phoebe thought, 'If only we live through this, Cole this is too funny!'

Meanwhile up above in the mansion Cole noticed something for the first time and said, "Umm, that shield, I could have sworn it was made out of tin or something. But it looks really sturdy now!"

Leo looked at him quizzically and spoke in a voice a bit deeper than normal and with commanding presence, "Of course it is Captain Marvel! It is like an old friend that has been with me in over a 1000 battles! From the Red Skull, to alien invaders to the hordes of Hydra it has never failed me!" Cole's jaw dropped and he thought, Leo thinks he really is Captain America!'

On the staircase Prue and Piper continued downward. After destroying the last of the vampires Prue had attempted to send her astral self to the bottom of the stairs to find Phoebe. She was shocked to find she couldn't astral project anymore! Now she was running down the stairs and Piper couldn't keep up! "Prue slow down!" Piper yelled

but Prue called back "Hurry up Piper, Phoebe needs us!" As Prue dashed out of sight Piper yelled in frustration, "AAAAARGH!!" And thought, 'She is even more overconfident than normal and setting world track records somehow!' "Wait a minute! Phoebe used heat vision and Prue is running like Wonder Woman so, it's worth a try!" 'How did it go on the Isis TV show? Something like this maybe?'

"Winds of fate,

Currents of air,

I can't be late,

Carry me to the bottom of the stair!"

"EEK!" Piper yelped as her spell worked! Smiling nervously she thought 'I could get used to this!' However as she scanned the area for any sign of her sisters Piper failed to notice a shadowy figure sneaking up behind her!

Part 11:"How are you enjoying the party?"

"Wow! This is a huge complex down here!" Piper said to herself as she took in the four poorly lit tunnels leading away from the stairs. As she tried to determine which tunnel Prue had taken, strong hands seized her from behind! With one arm held behind her back and her mouth covered Piper was startled but thought, 'Still have a hand free, take this!' And gesturing she tried to explode her attacker! "Mmmph?!" She cried out in shock and fear as she thought, 'My power isn't working but why?'

Prue of course even more headstrong and overconfident than normal had taken the tunnel right in front of the stairs and sprinted ahead. She was confident nothing would stop her!

The struggling Piper was carried away to a small room where another of Fortunato's minions helped to secure her. She was first gagged with a knotted red bandanna in her mouth and tied in back and duct tape reinforcing that. Piper caught on, 'Oh no! Somehow I have gained Isis's weakness of needing to speak to use her powers! I told them this was a trap! Nobody ever listens to me!' As she fumed over this late revelation her captors bound her arms at the wrists and elbows and her legs above and below her knees as well as at her ankles. As she was flung over a shoulder and carried through a secret passage to Fortunato she thought, 'All wrapped up like a present, a present for a demon!'

"But you aren't Captain America, you are" Cole began,

but was cut off by the deluded Leo who said "Look Captain Marvel! I am now certain that with the sole exception of the drunken college students out front, everyone but us is either a vampire, demon or monster!"

Cole stopped and asked, "Why do you say that?"

Leo/CA replied, "How many people are in this ballroom?"

"Dozens." Cole replied

and Leo/CA answered "And how many reflections in those mirrors?"

Looking around Cole noted, "Us, the guy with a third eye, the Wendigo and the Darklighter. Uh oh!" Cole realized the problem and grabbing Leo's shoulder tried to shimmer them away and failed! Alarmed he tried to throw an energy bolt and failed! To top it off he started feeling confused and disoriented as the monsters closed in!

Piper was forced to her knees beside Phoebe and before Fortunato. The demon pointed to a TV screen showing the men's imminent doom and gloated to the hostage Halliwell's "Your lovers are about to die and," (changing the screen to another camera view) pointed to Prue entering a large chamber "your sister is about to join you in captivity. For the little time you have left anyway!" As he saw Phoebe and Piper exchange nervous looks he decided to add insult to injury and smirking said, "Other than that, how are you enjoying the party?"


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to Lunara Dragon for the review and I will repay you with another cliffhanger. :)

Part 12:"And Prue makes four!"

Prue ran back down the first tunnel and as she approached the stairs and tunnel junction she thought, 'No prisoners that way but what kind of sadistic monster would have a lair with a ' Suddenly as Prue entered the tunnel junction she was attacked from all sides!

Meanwhile in the house above the attack began! Leo and Cole were outnumbered over 20:1 by the vampires alone and with a Wendigo, a warlock and a Darklighter also present, Fortunato was certain of victory. So certain he watched the attack on Prue instead.

Speaking of which Prue was being swarmed by four vampires. "Only four vampires!" Fortunato growled angrily and turned to his assistant who pointed to the captive Piper, Phoebe and Buffy and said

"Don't blame me! Those three killed all the other vampires not ordered to kill the men above!"

Seeing that Prue had killed a vampire already Fortunato ordered, "Well get in there and help out!"

Paling slightly the lesser demon protested, "But it could soon be a fair fight!"

At that point Fortunato leaned forward and in icy voice said, "So. Go. NOW!" Fearing for his life the demon complied!

In the house above the very numbers of their enemies were working against them. They initially got in each others way. However Cole was still confused and fighting poorly without his half demon powers. Leo on the other hand, 'Can't do things like that!' The Darklighter thought as he saw Leo fight with incredible skill and even decapitate several vampires with his shield! Readying his magic crossbow the Darklighter continued, 'It's almost like the spell Fortunato used to defeat the witches has made him tougher, much, much tougher! Better kill him myself!'

'And you will make four! UGH!" WHAM! Prue cried out as the demon blinked in and slugged her from behind! He then blinked back to Fortunato with her! Fortunato then chained Prue's WW bracelets behind her back. As they watched Piper, Phoebe and Buffy realized that now like the classic Wonder Woman, with her bracelets chained Prue would lose all of her powers!

At that moment in the mansion above Cole had been swarmed under by vampires and the Darklighter fired his lethal crossbow at Leo's back!

As his human minions began to bind the helpless Prue further Fortunato counted off the costumed Buffy, Phoebe, and Piper and "One, Two, Three would be heroines and," pointing to Prue's unconscious form gloated, "Prue makes four!"

Part 13:'like a'

The last vampire of the four who had attacked Prue took great pleasure in further trussing up the unconscious witch. As he used the faux WW lasso to bind her elbows together and to secure her arms to her body with loops above and below her breasts he thought, 'If only I could drink her blood! But no, the boss has this big plan, grrr! Oh well at least his promised execution of the Slayer will be good and bloody!'

Moments ago in the house above, Cole tried to maintain his identity while being swarmed by vampires! He thought, "My name is Cole Turner! My Name is Cole Tu.., My name is' Suddenly he hurled the vampires from him in a herculean feat of strength and saw the Darklighter fire at Leo! "CAP! BEHIND YOU!" He shouted in a voice like thunder! Leo/Captain America whirled and deflected the deadly bolt with his shield! It instead struck the Wendigo right between the eyes!

Prue's legs had been bound as well, at the ankles and both above and below her knees. This done Fortunato's minions carried Piper and Prue in the direction of the 4th tunnel and Phoebe and Buffy to the first one. Rubbing his hands together Fortunato thought, 'Excellent! Soon at least three of them will die! And if one survives she will be mine!'

Back aove the Darklighter screamed in fury, "AAAAAAAAARGH!! Belthazor, you miserable traitor!"

"Belthazor? I don't know who you mean. My name is CAPTAIN MARVEL!" replied Cole whose half demonic nature had finally joined Leo in succumbing to the spell and the true blue heroic persona of his costume! The battle continued!

"MMPH!" Buffy complained as a rope was drawn tight around her already bound ankles and used to hoist her upside down! As she was hoisted into the air and swung over a huge pool of water she thought, 'I just had to get the only costume without boots! Hanging upside down smarts!' Furthermore she saw 'Those creeps are attaching sandbags to the other end of our ropes. They have cameras set up too! They are going to do the old let out the sand until they drop into the pool trick! How boring!'

Phoebe was receiving the same treatment but her ankles protected by her Supergirl boots was able to note something disturbing! 'That doesn't look like a swimming pool. It's more like something from Seaworld, like a' Just then she sees several gray fins break the surface of the water and finishes, 'shark tank!' "MMMMMMPH!!" Phoebe's muffled but still impressive scream echoes throughout the cave!

Part 14:"murder your sister!"

Leaving Phoebe and Buffy hanging over the shark tank Fortunato blinked to another room. In that room were a couple of his minions, Piper, Prue, a chair, a mounted crossbow and of course a guillotine! "Let's get started ladies!" He smiled and said.

Meanwhile in the mansion above the tide was turning! Cole, fully immersed in the Captain Marvel persona now slugged vampires right and left. As he did they often died! The Darklighter realized, 'Oh nuts! His energy blast power is now in his fists! I had better stop him!' With that he took aim at Cole/CM with his magic poisoned crossbow.

Piper watched her captors with ever growing alarm. First the blade of the guillotine was raised and the rope holding it up was taken and tied to a ring in the floor behind the wooden chair. Prue was then put into the guillotine. Next the mounted crossbow was cocked and readied. "Once the pressure on the cord is released it will fire at the wooden chair." Fortunato informed her. The cord went through a red rubber ball and was knotted on the other side. The ball also had a second cord through it's center which crossed the first. 'I don't like the look of this!' Piper thought and of course she was right! The ball went in Prue's mouth and was tied behind her neck. Next Fortunato turned and gesturing to Piper said, "Put her in the chair!"

Noticing the Darklighter about to shoot Cole/Cap M, Leo/Cap A threw his shield! It went through the necks of two vampires, off a wall, off the ceiling, smashed the crossbow and back to Leo/Cap A! As his jaw dropped in shock the Darklighter thought, 'Can this get anymore bizarre?' Of course it could!

"MMMMMMPH!!" Piper objected as they finshed tying her to the chair. Her arms had been forced over the back of the chair and then ropes secured above and below her breasts and another used to secure her ankle bonds to the low end of the gullotine rope.

Prue was rudely awakened with smelling salts and Fortunato began to explain, "Both of you could die. Or one could live. All you have to do is murder your sister!"


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to Lunara Dragon for the review and here is today's cliffhanger.

Part 15:"Prue's head to roll!"

'Murder my sister?! Is he nuts?' Both Prue and Piper thought as Fortunato gloatingly explained. "Right now the only thing keeping the crossbow bolt from Piper's heart is that ball in Prue's mouth. Once the cord behind her head is cut, as he is doing now," he gestures and his flunky pulls it away from the back of Prue's neck and snips the cord! Alerted, Prue bites down hard and tries to lock her jaws to keep the ball in her mouth! "Only Prue keeps the bolt from Piper's heart! And now I am putting the guillotine rope in your hands Piper. Hold on unless you want Prue's head to roll! " He does so and Piper grasps it, and holds on for dear life! "Now I cut the rope and," as he does Piper now feels the strain of holding up the guillotine as well as her feet hit the floor again and wonders, 'Why did he do that?' The demon explains, "Now for the murder your sister part! The neck piece of the guillotine is not down so Prue can save her neck by letting go of the ball and moving her head! Of course you will kill Piper that way!" Prue's eyes widen hatefully and she thinks, 'Never!' Turning to Piper he continued, " With your feet on the floor again you can now topple this lightweight wooden chair by falling onto your side. Of course since I cut the rope short enough that it won't reach the floor with you, doing so will murder Prue!" Piper stares at him with horror and panic in her eyes! "And so ladies in conclusion one of you needs to murder your sister and save your own life! If one of you don't do this you'll both die anyway! So do it to her before she does it to you!" As he concluded Fortunato thought, 'And of course doing so will corrupt the surviving witch, make her an evil warlock and a new and better looking minion for me!' He then blinked back to Buffy and Phoebe to begin their doom!

Even the forces of evil like vampires have morale. The forces fighting Leo and Cole in their heroic personas of the Captains America and Marvel had held up to now 75 percent losses. But they could only take so much. When the half demon, the infamous Belthazor, once a pillar of evil began to sing(and Leo joined in) "God bless America" the remaining vampires broke and ran like whipped dogs! The Darklighter had enough too and as he blinked away thought, 'I could tell others about this, but they would never believe me!'

Buffy and Phoebe had been struggling without any success when Fortunato blinked back in and said, "Sorry to keep you hanging girls!"

"MMMMMPH!!" Both Buffy and growled as best they could through their gags and Buffy thought, 'He needs to die for his jokes alone!'

Smirking the demon signalled for the filming to begin and the sandbags to be punctured! This was done and the two heroines slowly began to descend towards the shark tank!

Part 16:'Piper's killed me!'

Leo and Cole pursued the fleeing vampires through the mansion. They killed a few more before entering a room where the vampires had seemingly disappeared! Scanning the room Cole quickly spotted a bit of red cloth in a crack in the wall. Examining it he discovered it was a piece of the cape from the Supergirl costume. Prying the panel aside, the hidden stairs were revealed and the two men began running down them!

Sweat rolled down Prue's face and her jaw ached. She thought, 'Keep holding on! I can't kill Piper!' Piper was having trouble holding up the guillotine as well and thought, 'Ugh! Just lost a few more inches of this rope! I have to do something but what?'

Fortunato was peacefully minding his own business(Such business consisted of watching and recording Phoebe and Buffy slowly descending towards the shark tank, but hey he's a demon!) when he was rudely interrupted! Half a dozen vampires rushed in with fear in their eyes! Shaking his head sadly and feeling a headache coming on Fortunato said, 'You fools somehow bungled that simple murder the witches lovers task didn't you?"

Most of the vampires were afraid to speak but one managed to say, "They went all comic book hero on us, kicked our butts and will probably be coming down here soon!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!" The demon screamed and ordered "Everyone follow me to the stairs and I'll show you how to kill some would be heroes!"

Unobserved at last Buffy began her escape plan and thought, 'I hope Phoebe can figure out what to do!' With that she cried out "MMMMMMPH!!" to get Phoebe's attention and started swinging towards her!

"Mmph?" Phoebe responded with a question in her eyes but decided, 'Even if I don't know what the plan is I might as well swing towards her and try to help out!'

'Gotta hold on!' Prue thought as her jaws ached more and more, 'Piper won't let me down and I can't, Wait! What is she doing?' What Piper was doing was rocking the chair and then toppling it! As the chair began to fall to the right, Prue thought. 'Ohmigod! Piper's killed me!'


	7. Chapter 7

Part 17:'That's my ear!'

Prue watched in horror and shock as Piper's chair toppled and stopped! Instead of hitting the floor it hung from the guillotine rope! Prue suddenly realized, 'Oh! Piper managed to tie the rope to a vertical slat on the back of the chair!

Which is about to break!' Quickly Prue released the ball from her mouth and as the crossbow bolt missed Piper by inches the slat broke! The guillotine blade plunged ...

Phoebe felt a little dizzy from the swinging around but thought, 'OK, the ropes we are hanging from are now all tangled up. We are going down together so now what?' Looking at the now nearby Buffy she raised her eyebrow and questioned, "Mmph?" Buffy shook her ahead and looked down at her gag at Phoebe and at her gag again. She then did a sit up and tried to move her face to Phoebe's hands. Phoebe realized, 'Of course! If I can get her gag off her strength will return!'

At the stairs Fortunato and his minions met Leo and Cole and fighting began again!

The guillotine blade plunged and just missed Prue's nose! Jerking her head out of the way just in time Prue breathed a sign of relief and then said, "Great thinking Piper! I'll just roll over there and untie you now!" As she began to do so, Prue thought, 'Although you almost gave me a heart attack with that trick!'

"MMMMMMPH!!" Buffy yelped and thought, 'That's my ear!' Phoebe ignored her and used the hold on Buffy's ear to draw her closer until, 'Got it!' Phoebe thought as she felt the bandanna part of Buffy's gag and then worked her way around the bandanna to the duct tape. She managed to get a grip on the edge of the tape. However due to her tightly bound and constricted arms and cramping fingers Phoebe was having trouble getting it off . Just then Buffy's cramping abdominal muscles gave out! As she exhausted collapsed and swung low towards the shark tank the tape stayed behind. Short of breath and her stomach burning Buffy's head hung a foot above the tank and she thought, 'Ok, now if she can just get the other gag off.' Buffy didn't notice a grey fin cutting the surface of the water and approaching her rapidly from behind...

Part 18:Seeing it's gaping jaws

Phoebe saw the shark however and screamed through her gag! "MMMMMMMPH!!" Buffy's head snapped around, she spotted the oncoming shark and with a surge of adrenalin got out of the way! Once again doing a situp she tried to get her bandanna gag to Phoebe hands and thought, 'That was close!'

"Mmmph!" She whimpered as Phoebe used, 'My nose!' to reel her in this time!

WHAM! Cole decked Fortunato with a mighty blow! He was surprised to see the demon not only conscious but getting up and said, "Amazing! You withstood my strength which comes from Hercules himself!"

Smirking Fortunato thought, 'Because you don't really have that or any of Captain Marvel's other abilities at that level of power. But since you think you do heh!' And so he said "Well World Mightiest Mortal before you finish me off with another titanic blow, I have one last request."

Phoebe had gotten hold of the bandanna but was having trouble getting it loose so Buffy thought, 'This worked last time so here goes.' With that she released the situp and the gag was torn from her mouth! However her head was now beneath the water and another shark was heading straight towards her! Seeing it's gaping jaws Buffy strained with all her returning strength and ...

Part 19:body was hurled across the chamber!

'I can't break free!' Buffy thought and did another situp just avoiding the sharks jaws! Realizing what was happening she looked at Phoebe(who was also doing a situp to avoid becoming shark bait) and said, "Half my strength is gone! It must be converting over to this Zatanna's powers which I have no idea how to use! What is left isn't enough to break all these arm bonds! But I can break part of that rope of entanglement around your wrists and restore whatever Supergirl powers you have. Problem is we have to get back to back , underwater!" Phoebe looked at the sharks below and gathering her courage nodded.

Prue having finally untied Piper's wrist, elbow and chest bonds, Piper ripped off the tape and untied the bandanna gag. Flexing her jaw she said, "Quick Prue turn around and I will sever that chain!"

As Leo/Captain America battled Fortunato's minions Cole/Captain Marvel responded "You want me to stand here like an idiot and let you blast me?"

"No," the demon replied,as he gathered his energies, "like Superman would!"

"Same difference!" Cole/CM replied and continued, "The wisdom of Solomon tells me that since you withstood the strength of Hercules, not to use the stamina of Atlas and the power of Zeus to resist you! It would not be using the courage of Achilles. It would be stupid!"

Growling Fortunato replied "So instead you" ZAPPPPPPPP!! The demon interrupted his speech by delivering a death bolt at Cole/CM! Cole of course expected this and tried to dodge with Cap's speed of Mercury. However since Captain Marvel has more powers than Belthazor, he only dodged at normal speed and was grazed by the bolt! This only being grazed saved his life but, "AAAAAAARGH!!" He screamed in great pain as his body was hurled across the chamber, crashed into a wall and slid to the floor, deeply unconscious!

Underwater and back to back Buffy snapped the rope of entanglement! As the sharks closed in again Buffy thought, 'Hurry Phoebe hurry!'

"Piper my telekenesis is gone!" Prue complained and Piper turned from untying her knees and saw two things. Prue's leg ropes start to break and the faux WW lasso was glowing! Piper thought, 'I think I know where the TK went, hmm!

As the jaws opened around her again Buffy thought, 'I'm so dead!' "EEEEEEEK!!" She suddenly screamed as she was snatched from sudden death! Phoebe now flying thought, ' A spot of heat vision to burn the ropes keeping us over the shark tank,' and she did it! 'and then, I get tired wobble and crash!'

"MMMMMMMPH!!" The hogtied and forgotten Willow and Tara complained as Phoebe managed to reach and crash on top of them!

"At least you two did this one thing right!" Buffy said and continued, Phoebe use that heat vision on my elbow ropes and I will do the rest!"

"Yes I broke your Barbie in 1979!" Prue answered Piper who held the lasso!

"I'll fix you for that and blaming Phoebe later! Right now a lasso of truth and a fiction demon, ah ideas!"

Tiring of the shield blocking his blasts Fortunato collapsed a part of the ceiling and sealed Leo into tunnel #3! He turned to check on his prisoners only to find four of them closing in on him!

Grimly the Halliwells and the Slayer began their final(?) confrontation with Fortunato!

to be concluded!


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to Lunara Dragon and Joleca for the reviews.

Part 20:command a god!

Buffy delivered a hard right to Fortunato's jaw! But with her strength dwindling and being converted to her costumed persona Zatanna's power, it wasn't nearly enough! As he slapped her down the demon thought, 'I am in deep trouble! I don't have enough power left to handle them all unless some of them succumb to their persona's and soon!' At that point Piper was saying "Here's the spell I thought up," but she was cut off by Prue!

"Zatanna use your magic! Supergirl and I will do the close in fighting!" Prue ordered.

"Sure thing Wonder Woman!" Phoebe replied and attacked with her heat vision as Prue moved in for hand to hand combat!

There were two very different reactions to this turn of events. Fortunato breathed a sigh of relief and thought, 'At last! After their persona's weaknesses then their powers converted and now their identities! I may yet survive!'

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!" Piper screamed and thought 'What a time for this to happen! Now the only sane ones are me and Buffy. And once our powers convert we will be nuts too!'

A few minutes later the demon was holding his own against the four heroines. Piper thought, 'My powers are changing to Isis's and neither mine nor hers are enough to do the job! Buffy will soon think she is a super heroine then I'll be next!' Stepping back she thought out loud, "How can I get them to listen to me?"

"Get Captain America out of that tunnel." Said the now conscious but very weak Cole/Captain Marvel from the floor.

"How will that help?" Piper inquired.

Wincing in pain he replied, "Captain America's charisma, leadership and moral authority are so great, everyone follows him and they are proud to do so! He has a voice that can even command a god! Thor god of thunder that is!"

'It's worth a try!' Piper thought and using her explosive power and Isis's elemental ones soon freed Leo! Pointing to Prue and Phoebe said "Help me! I need those two to follow my plan to defeat him!"

Smiling Leo/Captain America said, "Well you are the magic expert Isis so I'll do my best." Rushing over to Buffy he said "Give it all you have and whip up something to stop him for little while!"

Buffy now thinking herself Zatanna used the heroines backwards magic and said, "ezeerf nomed!" And as Fortunato was encased in a huge mass of ice Buffy collapsed from the strain of the spell!

'Hmmm, someone else whose powers are a lot less than the costumes.' Piper thought as she heard,

"You are getting nowhere fighting separately. Follow Isis's plan! She is the expert in this field and I trust her with my life, as should you all!" Simple words but backed by the charisma of Captain America the two obeyed!

"Repeat after me!" Piper said and began the spell:

"Demon of fiction no more lives will you quell!" "We amplify the power of truth with this spell!"

(Around the rapidly shrinking ice we see the faux lasso of truth drawing in and glowing ever brighter!)

"By the power of we sisters 3, we sisters Halliwell"

Prue and Phoebe look confused at this and start to object, "Sisters?" Halliwell who's that?"

But at a look from Piper the voice of Capt America commands "Follow the plan and now ladies!!"

Momentarily persuaded the two continue with Piper.

"Increased a hundredfold let it fill your every cell!"

"Let the power of truth ring through you like the tolling of a bell!"

The ice melts away and the lasso constricts around the demon who is glowing a bright gold and his body pulsing!

"Let that power reduce you to an empty shell!"

"Let this magic return you to the pits of hell!"

The spell complete, light begins to pour from Fortunato's eyes nose and mouth and he just seems to melt from the inside until there is nothing left but skin and then nothing at all!

"Whew!" Piper breathes a sigh of relief.

Shortly thereafter in the mansion entrance upstairs."The demon cast that spell on these crystals in that chandelier." Willow explained as the crystals glowed with the light cut off. The demon having gloated of his plan to his slave girls earlier Willow continued, "So it was strongest here and affected the men who were here longer first. Of course since their characters had no weaknesses to convert they succumbed really fast. You lasted the longest Piper because you are the most powerful."

The next day after Buffy and company have left the sisters are watching a security tape from Fortunato's mansion. The part where Cole proclaims himself to Captain Marvel proves quite popular much to Cole's dismay! 'I am never going to live this down!' he thought and was really embarrassed when Phoebe smiling asked, "about that Stamina of Atlas thing!"

The end!


End file.
